twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Andrzej Dąbrowski
Andrzej Dąbrowski (ur. 13 kwietnia 1938 w Wilnie) – polski piosenkarz, perkusista, kompozytor, dziennikarz, fotografik, a także kierowca rajdowy (wicemistrz Polski w rajdach samochodowych w 1957). Absolwent krakowskiego Liceum Muzycznego oraz Wydziału Instrumentalnego Państwowej Wyższej Szkoły Muzycznej w Krakowie (w klasie perkusji Józefa Stojki). Od 1981 honorowy członek Związku Profesjonalnych Muzyków w Fort Worth w Teksasie. Jako fotografik miał pięć wystaw indywidualnych. W 2005 uczestniczył w koncercie Wiosna Polaków. W 2013 brał udział w jubileuszowym 50. Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. Ponownie na deskach opolskiej sceny wystąpił w 2017 i 2018. Muzyk Perkusista Działalność muzyczną rozpoczął jeszcze w czasie nauki w szkole średniej w jazzowym trio Wojciecha Karolaka. Profesjonalnym debiutem był w 1958 udział w Zaduszkach Jazzowych, gdzie wystąpił jako perkusista w trio Andrzeja Kurylewicza. Z zespołem tym wystąpił także w tym samym roku na I Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Muzyki Jazzowej Jazz Jamboree '58 w Warszawie. Był perkusistą polskich grup jazzowych, m.in. Andrzeja Kurylewicza (1958-1961), Jana Ptaszyna Wróblewskiego (1961-1966), a także Krzysztofa Komedy, Jerzego Miliana, Włodzimierza Nahornego, Zbigniewa Namysłowskiego, Krzysztofa Sadowskiego, Andrzeja Trzaskowskiego oraz Michała Urbaniaka. Współpracował też m.in. z Andrzejem Cudzichem, Urszulą Dudziak, Adamem Makowiczem, Jerzym Matuszkiewiczem, Januszem Muniakiem, Tomaszem Stańką i Jarosławem Śmietaną, Ten Typ Mes. Towarzyszył gwiazdom światowego jazzu na estradzie i w studiach nagrań (m.in. takim artystom jak: Josefine Baker, Stan Getz, Don Ellis, Art Farmer, Johnny Griffin, Jon Hendricks, Rolf Kuhn, Bud Powell, Lucky Thompson, Bernt Rosengren). Współpracował z Filharmonią Krakowską oraz z Orkiestrą Polskiego Radia, a także z zespołem kameralnym Musica Antiqua et Nova. Występował na Jazz Campingu Kalatówki w latach 1959, 1999, 2001, 2004, 2006 i 2009. Brał udział w Festiwalu Jazzowym w Sopocie w 2007 i w Bielskiej Zadymce Jazzowej w 2008 [4]. Obecnie, jako perkusista już nie występuje. Najważniejszy repertuar instrumentalny *''Don Ellis Jazz Jamboree 62'' *''Stan Getz w Polsce'' *''Jazz Wreckers'' *''Polish Jazz Quartet'' *''Go right'' *''Kurylewicz Kwintet'' *''Over the rainbow'' *''Pani Ptakowa'' *''Time for Love'' *''Vivian Buczek'' *''Solar'' *''Z lotu ptaka'' Nagrody i wyróżnienia *w latach 1958-1964 – tytuły najlepszego perkusisty jazzowego w plebiscycie czytelników miesięcznika „Jazz" *tytuł najlepszego perkusisty „Bloku Wschodniego” w ankiecie zachodnioniemieckiego magazynu „Jazz Podium" *2007 – nadal znalazł się w pierwszej dziesiątce najlepszych polskich perkusistów jazzowych w ankiecie czytelników miesięcznika „Jazz Forum”. Wokalista Jako wokalista jazzowy zadebiutował w roku 1965, jako piosenkarz wykonujący prócz jazzu muzykę pop – w 1970. Śpiewał standardy muzyki światowej, własne kompozycje, a także piosenki napisane przez popularnych kompozytorów muzyki rozrywkowej (m.in. takich, jak: Wojciech Karolak, Antoni Kopff, Jerzy Milian, Włodzimierz Nahorny, Ryszard Poznakowski, Jan „Ptaszyn” Wróblewski) i autorów tekstów (np. Andrzej Bianusz, Maria Czubaszek, Jonasz Kofta, Wojciech Młynarski, Agnieszka Osiecka). Koncertował w Europie (m.in. Czechosłowacja, Norwegia, RFN, Szwecja), USA, Indie i ZSRR. Nigdy nie obchodził żadnego jubileuszu ani benefisu z okazji swej działalności estradowej. Występował także w duetach, m.in. z Renatą Danel, Anią Dąbrowską, Krystyną Prońko, Dorotą Miśkiewicz, Urszulą Sipińską, Marianną Wróblewską; ostatnio z Ten Typ Mes i z Andrzejem Marcysiakiem z zespołu Andre (disco polo). Wykonywane piosenki (wybór) *''A ty się, bracie, nie denerwuj'' *''Bye, Bye, Blackbird'' *''Byle jak'' *''Bywaj nam, Mary Ann'' *''Chwila ta nadeszła już'' – piosenka z filmu Dawno temu w trawie *''Do zakochania jeden krok'' *''Dziewczyny perkusisty'' *''Jej portret'' *''Kołysanka na rozstanie'' *''Księżyc pies i ja'' *''Mimo woli zaplątałem się'' *''Mundial Song'' *''Niewczesna miłość'' *''Przygoda z Marią'' *''Sposób na czekanie'' *''Szał by night'' *''To sprawił rytm'' *''Ty druha we mnie masz'' – piosenka z filmu Toy Story *''Tyle dni, pięknych dni'' *''When I Fall in Love'' *''Zakochaj się dopóki czas'' *''Zapomnij mnie'' *''Zielono mi'' Nagrody i wyróżnienia *1970 – Grand Prix na Krajowym Festiwalu Polskiej Piosenki w Opolu za Zielono mi *1970 – tytuł najlepszego wokalisty jazzowego w ankiecie czytelników „Jazz Forum” *1971 – tytuł najlepszego wokalisty jazzowego w ankiecie czytelników „Jazz Forum” *1972 – Grand Prix na KFPP w Opolu za Do zakochania jeden krok *1972 – Grand Prix na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Piosenki w Sopocie *1972 – II nagroda na Coupe d'Europe w Gmünden w Austrii (wraz z Marylą Rodowicz i Zdzisławą Sośnicką) *1972 – tytuł piosenkarza roku *1972 – Srebrny Gwóźdź Popularności w plebiscycie „Kuriera Polskiego” *1973 – nagroda specjalna na festiwalu w Rostoku (NRD) *1974 – Grand Prix na KFPP w Opolu za piosenkę Niewczesna miłość *2007 – znalazł się nadal w pierwszej dziesiątce najlepszych polskich wokalistów jazzowych w ankiecie czytelników miesięcznika „Jazz Forum” Dyskografia Solowa *1970 – Andrzej Dąbrowski: Zielono mi (EP, Muza N-0594) *1970 – Andrzej Dąbrowski: Przygoda z Marią (EP, Muza N-0624) *1972 – Andrzej Dąbrowski: Do zakochania jeden krok (LP, Pronit SXL-0768) *1974 – Andrzej Dąbrowski (LP, Pronit SXL-1093) *1981 – Andrzej Dąbrowski Live z Klubu Akwarium (LP, Poljazz PSJ-95) *1986 – Andrzej Dąbrowski: Mundial Song (SP, Muza SS-824) *1995 – Andrzej Dąbrowski: Time for love (CD, Polonia Records) *1997 - Andrzej Dąbrowski: Zielono mi (CD, Polskie Nagrania) *2003 - Niepokonani - Andrzej Dąbrowski: Dziewczyny perkusisty (CD, Universal Music Polska) *2006 – Andrzej Dąbrowski: Szeptem (CD, Sonic Records) *2010 – Andrzej Dąbrowski: W ogrodzie wyobrażeń (CD, MTJ – Studio Nowacki) *2011 - Andrzej Dąbrowski & Zbigi Band: Zakochaj się dopóki czas (CD, Polskie Radio SA) *''Andrzej Dąbrowski: 20 lat MPiF'' (Pocztówka, PWP Ruch R=-0141-u) *''Platynowa kolekcja – Moje piosenki: Andrzej Dąbrowski'' (CD, Media Way) *''Platynowa kolekcja – Złote przeboje: Andrzej Dąbrowski'' (CD, GM Distribution) Sesyjna *1958 – Wanda Warska: Jazz '58 (LP, Muza L-0246) *''Kurylewicz Quartet'' (EP, Veriton V-254) *''Trio Wojciecha Karolaka'' (EP, Muza N-0200) *1959 – Spotkanie z Conoverem w Polsce (LP, Muza L-0291) *1960 – Stan Getz: Stan Getz w Polsce (LP, Muza L-0329) *1960 – The Wreckers (EP, Pronit N-0133) *1960 – The Folks That Live On The Hill / C Jam Blues (SP, Muza SP-58) *1961 – Wanda Warska (SP, Muza SP-53) *1961 – Somnambulists (LP, Muza L-0348) *1962 – Jazz Jamboree '62 vol. 3 (LP, Muza L-0396) *1962 – Jazz Jamboree '62 vol. 4 (LP, Muza L-0397) *1962 – Don Ellis: Jazz Jamboree '62 vol. 1 (LP, Muza L-0394) *1962 – Wanda Warska (EP, Muza N-0202) *1962 – Kurylewicz Quartet (EP, Muza N-0201) *''Andrzej Kurylewicz Quintet: Go right'' (LP, Muza XL-0186) *1964 – Jazz Jamboree '64 Nr 1 (LP, Muza XL-0606) *1965 – Polish Jazz Quartet, Polish Jazz vol. 3 (LP, PN Muza XL 0246) *1965 – Jazz Jamboree '65 vol. 2 (LP, Muza XL-0286) *1968 – Urbaniak's Orchestra: LP, (Atlas ARLP101x) *1969 – New Faces in Polish Jazz JJ'69 (LP, Muza XL-0579) *1970 – Krzysztof Sadowski: And His Hammond Organ (LP, Muza XL-0606) *1971 – Grupa Organowa Krzysztofa Sadowskiego (EP, Muza N-0645) *1973 – All Stars: After hours (LP, Muza SX-1033) *1978 – Jan Ptaszyn Wróblewski Quartet: Flyin’ Lady (LP, Muza SX-1690) *1980 – Jan Ptaszyn Wróblewski Quartet: Z lotu ptaka (LP, Poljazz PSJ-91) *1984 – Jan Ptaszyn Wróblewski: Towarzystwo Nostalgiczne Swingulans (LP, Muza SX-2218) *1991 – Stan Getz: In Warsaw (LP, Muza SX-3007) Składanki *''Jan Zalewski i jego piosenki'' (LP, Pronit SX-1639) *1970 – Mikrofon i ekran – Opole ’70 (LP, Muza SXL-0635) *1971 – Premiery – Opole ’71 (LP, Muza SXL-0757) *1971 – Radiowa piosenka miesiąca 1971 (LP, Muza XL-0824) *1972 – Mini propo Popołudnia z Młodością vol. 2 (LP, Muza SXL-0850) *1972 – Dyskoteka 4 (LP, Muza SXL-0879) *1972 – Mikrofon i ekran – Opole ’72 (LP, Muza SXL-0848) *1973 – Na skrzydłach wiatru (LP, Pronit SXL-0928) *1973 – Premiery – Opole ’73 (3) (LP, Muza SXL-0990) *1974 – Powracające melodyjki – Przeboje 30-lecia (1) (LP, Muza SX-1104) *1974 – Niechaj żyje para młoda (LP, Muza SXL-1111) *1974 – Opole ’74 – Premiery (LP, Muza SXL-1131) *1975 – Opole ’75 (LP, Muza SX-1217) *1975 – Dyskoteka 8 (LP, Muza SX-1213) *1975 – Polska gola (LP, Pronit SX-1326) *1975 – Jazz Jamboree '75 vol. 1 (LP, Muza SX-1339) *1976 – Za zdrowie pań (LP, Muza SX-1216) *1977 – Kocham swoje miasto – Warszawa w piosence (LP, Muza SX-1519) *1984 – Przeboje 40-lecia vol. 3 (LP, Muza SX-2203) *1986 – Ryszard Poznakowski: Szał by night (LP, Muza SX-2266) *1990 – Prywatka z Bolterem (LP, Muza SX-2816) oraz wiele EP, SP i pocztówek dźwiękowych Współpraca z prasą Współpracował z „Przekrojem” i pismem „Motor” jako autor reportaży ilustrowanych własnymi fotografiami (reportaże dotyczyły podróży po świecie, jakie odbywał, koncertując). Pisał także relacje z koncertów i recenzje dla czasopism o tematyce jazzowej („Jazz”, „Jazzi”), a także dla kącika jazzowego w „Panoramie”. Jest też autorem felietonów dla „Polityki”, w których krytykował działalność Polskiego Radia i Telewizji, jak również życia estradowego w Polsce. 11 lat należał do zespołu redakcyjnego tygodnika „Motor”. Pisze artykuły o caravaningu, raporty z dróg, testuje samochody, pisze o bezpieczeństwie ruchu drogowego. 3 lata prowadził dział motoryzacji w miesięczniku „Gentleman”. Za swoje artykuły o tematyce motoryzacyjnej zdobył wyróżnienie Złotego Koła Kierownicy. Należy do Stowarzyszenia Dziennikarzy Polskich. Radio W latach 70. przez 5 lat współpracował z Programem III Polskiego Radia, gdzie prowadził audycje muzyczne: Trzy kwadranse jazzu oraz Z wokalistyką na Ty. Telewizja Pojawia się czasem w porannych programach TVP, na Festiwalu Top Trendy w Sopocie, prezentuje nową CD z zespołem Zbigi Band. W 2010 Andrzej Dąbrowski nagrał nową wersję piosenki „Do zakochania jeden krok” wraz z Ędwardem Ąckim (kreowanym przez Szymona Majewskiego) dla programu Szymon Majewski Show. Odcinek z tym nagraniem został wyemitowany 15 marca 2010. Kierowca rajdowy Przez 50 lat uczestniczenia w wyścigach i rajdach samochodowych 63 razy znalazł się na podium. W mistrzostwach Polski po raz pierwszy wziął udział w 1957, kiedy zdobył tytuł wicemistrza. 4 razy brał udział w Rajdzie Polski. W 1975 znalazł się w rajdowym Teamie FSO. Wielokrotny Mistrz Polski Dziennikarzy (w latach: 1991, 1992, 1993, 1995, 2004, 2007). Odznaczenia *1979 – Odznaka „Zasłużony Działacz Kultury” *1999 – Srebrna Odznaka PZMot *2001 – Srebrna Odznaka Autoklubu Dziennikarzy Polskich *2005 – Brązowy Medal „Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis” *2006 – Złota Odznaka Honorowa Auto Klubu Dziennikarzy Polskich *2017 – Srebrny Medal „Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis” *2018 – Złoty Fryderyk – Muzyka jazzowa Zobacz też * Sławomir Zapała Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji